The Island
by scott194
Summary: Based on that episode of Samurai Jack, find out which one. Kind of takes place in the future. Oneshot


Author's note: this will take place way after the Marineford arc so all the Straw Hats are assembled plus I figure Jimbei and Hancock would join at some point because of Jimbei's sense of duty to Luffy and for obvious reasons for Hancock. Think about it they already have all the members they'll need to operate in the sea so anyone afterwards is just filler.

**One Piece: The Island**

The familiar ship of the Straw Hat Pirates as they travel ever closer to Raftel, the final island and the possible location of the One Piece. The crew was composed of eleven crew members, there was the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, who had become much more somber since the death of Ace but still retains his good spirits, his first mate Roronoa Zoro, the chef Sanji who had become stronger since integrating Okama kempo into his own martial arts, which he was able to trick the queers from that disgustingly pink island into teaching him (Yeah, isn't it an obvious deduction), as well as Nami, the navigator, with a much more extensive knowledge on weather since her trip to Weatheria. There was also Franky with newly outfitted cyborg equipment after rummaging through the scraps of Dr. Vegapunk's old lab, Robin, the archeologist of the group, Chopper the doctor, who had found new herbs and plants to use to make his Rumble Ball effects last longer, and Ussop, who had grown stronger because on his trip to the Boin Archipelago he had gotten fat and then went through a vigorous training program to lose the weight, and Brook the musician of the crew. Along with them are the two newest additions, Jimbei and Hancock, who joined at a given point in the past, but that's another story.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAN, HANCOCK-SAMA," Sanji yelled in excitement with plates of frilly desserts, "I have some delicious sorbets made specifically for each one of you, please enjoy."

"Thanks Sanji," Nami replied.

While Robin and Nami took the drinks with appreciation, Hancock just took the dessert and gave the chef the cold shoulder. "Hancock-sama, I hope you enjoy sorbet. I figured you to like tropical fruit so I made you a mango sorbet with a raspberry reduction sauce."

"Save your breath chef, how dare a lowly minion like you think you can bribe me over with food," Hancock replied. Pretty much the only person she did get along with was Luffy while everyone else just put up with her. "Or is it that you're trying to make me fat?"

"Gracious no," Sanji said with hearts still on his face. "I was just providing a treat for our snake princess."

Luffy turned around at the sight of the dessert, "Hey if Hancock isn't goin' have that can I have it?"

Sanji turned around and answered, "No, this is a treat I made specifically for-" *BONK*

In that instant, Hancock pushed Sanji out of the way and made a beeline to Luffy. "Here, you can have it if you wish." Hancock said with a glint in her eyes.

Nobody ever understood what she saw in Luffy but they just laid the issue to rest awhile ago. While Sanji was pounding his fist into the ground exclaiming how it wasn't fair, Jimbei spotted something on the horizon.

"Hey, everyone if you just calm down you'll notice that we're heading to an island," Jimbei interrupted.

The Straw Hat pirates looked ahead to see an island with giant mountains. Nami was trying to look up the island on the map and indexes, "Guys, I can't find this island anywhere. No place on the map, no clues in the indexes, absolutely nothing," Nami said.

"We can't go on an uncharted island!" Ussop shouted. "Maybe the log pose isn't pointing to that island but the island past it."

"No the log pose is definitely pointing at that island," Nami pointed out.

Luffy was smiling at this prospect, "So it's gotta be a mystery island that no one knows about right?"

"Because this is the Grand Line there are bound to be mysterious island such as this," Robin explained. "Because of the different routes on the Grand Line there is a slight chance of finding islands that are uncharted."

Luffy became ecstatic at becoming one of the first explorers of the island. "Well then what are we waiting for? Lets weigh anchor already," Luffy's eyes shined as if saying "you don't have a say, we're going. But I'll make it seem as though you have a choice".

_And Then_…

The Straw Hats landed on the island and everyone was out of the ship exploring. The minute they landed, the pirates noticed something strange about their surroundings. It was littered with bones of all kinds, humans, fishman, even giants which are what made the mountains. The Straw Hats were astounded by the fact that the high topographical features of the island they were on were piles of bones. A forest added to the island's eeriness as it was so dense and dark.

Ussop was having an absolute panic attack. "GYAAAHHHHH! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! We're all going to die if we stay here."

"It is perplexing, what form of being could possibly do all this," Robin inquired.

"Who the hell cares, we have to get out of here!" Ussop yelled.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," said a mysterious voice. A small hooded figure with a flying creature was sitting on a rock a few yards away.

"Where did he come from?" Chopper asked.

"HE MUST BE THE ONE WHO PILED UP ALL THESE CORPSES!" Ussop screamed

"No, I am merely a day laborer who occasionally moves the bodies," responded the dwarfish figure. "Everytime those guys kill someone, they hire me to move the cadavers out of the way."

"GYAAAHHHH! Luffy, we have to get out of here now!" Ussop scream at Luffy's feet.

Hancock looked at Ussop with disdain, "Honestly, do you have any sense of dignity."

"He's right to be afraid though," the figure began, "If you must know, deep in the center of the forest on this island is a clearing where four warriors protect something."

Jimbei moved in on the man, "And what is this 'something' you mention?"

And evil grin could be seen on his face through his hood. "You'll just have to find out," and with that the man left on his flying wyvern, leaving the pirates to wonder.

Ussop was still begging Luffy and everyone to leave. "Luffy, it's not too late, let's get out of here while we still can."

"I'm kind of agreeing with Ussop, this is all way too scary," Nami said.

"Don't worry Nami, know that I will protect you from any danger. You, Robin, and Hancock will be safe under my watchful eye," Sanji swooned.

Hancock took the opportunity to cling to Luffy like a scared schoolgirl. "Luffy, I'm sooo scared," Hancock yelped.

Sanji was depressed again at how he was completely ignored. Nami looked in absolute confusion, "She's really serious about this isn't she."

Luffy was focused on what was deeper in the forest. Warriors strong enough to litter the entire island with bones were, in Luffy's book, awesome enough to fight. Luffy craved the thrill and with that in mind he turned to his crew with a sparkling in his eye. "I'm sorry, were you guys talking about something?"

Zoro slapped his own forehead in disbelief. "Aw crap, we're going into the forest aren't we?" were the only words that left his lips before Luffy started going into the forest.

"You know Luffy, when he hears of someone strong enough to fight, he won't listen to anyone else," Nami cried.

The entire crew entered the forest to find the center with the mysterious warriors that made all these corpses. Luffy was smiling the entire time while Nami, Ussop, and Chopper were crying their eyes out at the possibility of their death. Everyone else was calmly going through the forest. The strange thing about the forest was that it had no form of produce with which to consume or any live game to hunt. The entire island was devoid of any source of nourishment.

"That's strange," Jimbei started to notice the surroundings, "that guy said there were warriors on this island, yet there is no source of food as far as I see."

"Maybe that means they starved to death," Nami said with a sigh of relief.

"Or maybe they feed on the flesh of the people who came before us," Ussop stuttered. "Maybe these guys are cannibals!"

Both Chopper and Nami screamed at the top of their lungs. "How awful!" Brook began, "For you guys. Me, being without flesh, won't register on their food radars."

Ussop turned with a glare at Brook and said "Brook, your new skeleton jokes are getting a bit dark."

"I think they're a lot better than before," Robin commented.

"Come on guys," Franky interjected, "like anybody would eat humans. I've read that sharks hate the taste of human flesh."

"Then why is it that sharks attack human?" Zoro asked.

"When surfers go out on their boards the shape resembles that of sea lions and they attack thinking that they're attacking something they prey on," Franky explained.

{I think this is actually true. _The more you know_}

"Well maybe we're not dealing with sharks, we're dealing with human with abnormal tastes!" Ussop said.

"I know, I'm just saying human flesh is supa-gross tasting," Franky responded.

"He's right you know," Luffy turned around and mentioned. "Human flesh is just gross tasting and kind of sinew-y ya know."

His crew started to become confused and silent until Nami finally asked "Luffy, you seem to know a lot about that subject. Have you ever—"

"One time," Luffy interrupted, "Suffice it to say it was something I'll never have again. Don't ask any further."

After that chilling revelation about his captain, Jimbei saw a light coming from between the trees. "Everyone, look over there," he said.

The light was coming from a giant glowing gateway that shined bright enough to light up the clearing with a bluish glow and surrounding the gate in the clearing were more piles of bones and whatever weapons the corpses formerly used. The bones were littered decoratively on the walls of the divot as the Straw Hats stood above the crater. In front of the gate were four figures, one of a cloaked woman in an Amazon type of bikini, an old looking monk with a long beard, a samurai wearing armor, including helmet and face mask, and finally a tall blue man in a black coat.

The pirates were looking down while hiding themselves, Ussop whispered loudly at Luffy, "It's not too late, we need to get out of here while we still can," unfortunately Luffy was already making his way down the divot. The words "unbelievable" left Ussop's and Nami's lips as he went down, the rest of the Straw Hats followed suit after their captain.

Luffy looked at the four warriors standing there while the others approached with caution. The four warriors just stood in front of the gate in silence. "Hey, this dwarf guy told us there are four awesome fighters in this forest that are protecting something. Are the you ones that made all these corpses?"

"We are," the monk said.

"These bones are the victims who have tried to use this gateway and have failed," the Amazon said after taking of her hood to reveal red hair.

Sanji immediately became entranced with the beautiful Amazon. "Do my eyes deceive me? This beautiful woman is here in this bleak land!" Sanji began swooning.

The samurai spoke up, "This is your only warning: Leave now. Your log pose should lock on to the next island about an hour after you touched land."

"Please, Luffy, let's do as he says," Ussop pleaded. "We'll definitely die staying here."

"What's beyond the gate you protect," Zoro asked. To which Ussop sent him a glare as if saying telepathically "don't ask anything stupid". "I'm just curious."

The man in the black coat stepped forward, "This gate was created eons ago when the universe first breathed life. We are its sole guardians who protect it from anyone who are not worthy."

"Nobody actually knows what's behind it," the monk said. "All that we have is vague speculation."

"Ok, can you tell us what your theory is on what's behind the gate?" Chopper asked, "What's so important that it needs all this death to protect it?"

"Possibly," the monk began, "truth"

"Power," the Amazon said.

"Knowledge," the samurai said.

"It is said that beyond this gateway is infinite wealth of both strength and wisdom," the black coat man began.

"You had me at wealth!" Nami shrieked, "Where do I sign up."

"Your greedy nature is proof that you are not worthy," black coat man responded. "In the right hands, what you could gain from beyond the gate could bring everlasting piece and salvation to this world. But in the wrong hands, it could bring about the end of society."

"So, who would be worthy?" Brook asked.

"We have been guarding this gate since the day we were born," the samurai began, he the motioned towards the man in the black coat. "First was brother Morpheus, who was the first to lay eyes on the scriptures that are carved into the gate itself."

"After the rest of us were born, he introduced us to the scriptures and told us our purpose," the Amazon continued.

"The scriptures are actually a prophesy," the monk said, "It tells that we will guard this gate until the chosen ones arrive. Until _they_ arrive, we will forever remain undefeated."

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Franky asked.

"Everything, the prophesy tells all," the monk said.

"So can we go through?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"GYAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-No!" Morpheus said.

"Awww…Why not?" Luffy asked.

"It has been prophesized that only one man and his band of warriors will fight us and we will fall in battle," Morpheus said, "Only those warrior, who are the only ones in this world who can defeat us, will be worthy to go through the gate. And you are not those warriors."

A grin could be seen on Luffy's face as if taking that as a challenge, "I think I'd like to prove you wrong," Luffy said. The thing is, ever since the Shabondy incident and the Ace tragedy, he has eagerly tried to take on any opponent in the hopes of proving he is stronger than before. Luffy began the first attack with his Gum Gum Pistol imbued with Haki which he still couldn't get the hang of. Morpheus tilted out of the way and grabbed the arm and sent Luffy flying.

"Luffy, what are we going to do with you," Zoro commented as he unsheathed his three swords while the rest prepared for battle by taking out their weapons.

"Ok, fighting us is not the best course of action," the Amazon mused, "but we are a little bored."

"Very well," the samurai said, looking over at Zoro "I'm afraid I only have one sword at the moment but I think it'll be enough for you." The samurai proceeded to take out a big nodachi sword and pointed it at Zoro.

Zoro and the samurai clashed as metal clashed to make huge sparks. Brook, as another swordsman, joined the fray as his fencing style went well with Zoro's style as the teamed up against the samurai. Meanwhile the Amazon took out a huge spear ready to wield it against her opponents. Hancock already prepared her stance and lunged for the attack. The Amazon parried and dodged Hancock's attacks, which was strange as she could normally destroy the weapons her opponents carried.

Meanwhile the monk took off his cloak revealing his bulging musculature, contrary to what one would first think. He displayed a mastery of martial arts that none of the Straw Hats have ever seen. The monk attacked first with a palm strike to Franky and kicked Chopper several feet from him while he was in Heavy Point.

The battle waged on, Luffy employed his improvised fighting style to finally land a hit on Morpheus. After that were a few more hits with Nami summoning up a thunder cloud to strike Morpheus with lightning and for the finishing touch, Ussop fire off one of his Phoenix Stars at him.

"Alright!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah, how do you like me now!" Ussop yelled in newly found confidence, "Not so tough, are ya?"

The celebration was short lived as the smoke cleared to reveal Morpheus still standing only with his coat in tatters and slight damage. "You just ruined my favorite coat you brats!"

"I'm sorry! I'll pay to have it fixed just don't kill us please!" Ussop begged.

"What happened to all that confidence?" Nami asked.

Meanwhile, the Amazon was currently fighting Hancock, Sanji, and Jimbei and they didn't fare any better. Sanji refused to attack a girl because of his code so Jimbei and Hancock pulled all the weight.

The Amazon then set her sights on Sanji and clawed his neck and brought him straight to the ground. "Why do you not fight?" the Amazon angrily asked.

"I can't fight girls," Sanji said, "I was meant to love them, not hate or fight them."

"You idiot!" Hancock yelled, "If you can't fight a girl what are you doing here in the first place!"

"Your friend is right," said the Amazon, "In battle, gender does not exist. I am no woman while I fight; I am a warrior just as you are. If you can't realize that simple logic, than you have no place on the warfront." After that sentenced she ruthlessly kicked Sanji far away, hitting his head and knocking him out cold.

"Sanji-san!" Jimbei yelled. "He may have been dumb for letting his guard down but that is no reason for such cruelty in face of the fact that he was an opponent that refused to attack."

"The fact that he refused to attack me solely because I'm a woman is an insult to not only me but also himself as a fighter," the Amazon pointed out.

"Maybe that beast doesn't have the guts," Hancock began, "But I certainly do."

Hancock began an onslaught of kicks that kept hitting the spear but could never break it. summoning all the power in his fist, Jimbei prepared for one great _seiken_ (true punch). The attack was released but was caught by the Amazon which took her entire strength to block it with her hand.

"Not bad, my arm is numb now because of that attack," the Amazon said, "but I only need one arm to use this attack." She took her one good arm and spun her spear until she struck down and release a gale that blew away Hancock and Jimbei with such ferocious power that it knocked them both out.

Robin tried to keep the monk in her bind as Franky and Chopper were ready to try their joint attack. Chopper already ate the rumble ball which now lasts thirty minutes thanks to extended research. The attack involved Chopper getting on Franky's Iron right hand to launch Chopper who would use the force to enhance his punch while in Arm Point.

"An interesting power you have here miss," the monk commented, "But the strength of these arms is proportionate to the original." The monkt tightened his body and used his full might to break out of Robin's grip, severely injuring her and taking a toll on her stamina. "Obviously, you yourself need more physical strength in order to use that power to its fullest. And as for you two…"

The monk glided over to where Franky and Chopper were and kicked Franky up into the air, performing combo after combo until he used one final punch to send Franky crashing into the earth on top of Chopper, knocking them both out. Robin was the only one left to fight the powerful monk.

An hour passes, the fight waged on as some of the Straw Hats were able to get back up only to fall again. They were actually able to get in a few shots every now and then but the four warriors remained stronger. Luffy, Zoro, and Franky were the only ones left, with Franky seriously depleted of ammo.

"Why do you wish to continue this pointless struggle?" the samurai asked. One of the shoulder pieces was destroyed in the fray by Zoro which prompted him to get a second sword to wield during the fight.

"Because, I won't run from any battle," Luffy breathed out heavily, "I must get stronger, in order to be the Pirate King, to protect my crew, to be free. To die while trying means just that: I tried. And I'll die with no regrets."

"Interesting notion," the samurai said, "But I'll have you know that not even the previous Pirate King or his crew could defeat us in battle."

"Seriously?" Ussop said, stirring from unconsciousness, "Not even Gold Roger himself could beat you?"

"Oh right! That was his name," the Amazon said, "It's been so many years I forgot his name for awhile there."

Morpheus kept his stern look and said, "He was a great warrior and an honorable man, but he wasn't the one. Out of respect for the fight he gave us, we let him go maybe because we hoped he was the one.

"In that case, all the more reason not to run," Zoro remarked.

"Yeah, Luffy will be the Pirate King," Ussop said, using Kabuto to help him stand like a walking stick. "To fight warriors that were able to best _him_ is a must for Luffy."

"Know that I will fight you with every last breathe in my body!" Luffy screamed.

"We're still with you too, captain," Brook said. All the Straw Hats were struggling to get up, trying to ready one final assault.

"Fools," was said in sync between the four warriors before they attacked. Morpheus clashed with Luffy for a bit until knocking him out of the way and taking on Sanji and Ussop and knocking them out. Meanwhile, the Amazon took down Hancock, Jimbei, and Brook with little effort. The monk and the samurai fought the rest of the Straw Hats, taking them down one after the other, Zoro received a severe slash from the samurai which was followed by Jimbei hit in the gut with a hilt and then also slashed. The monk used palm strikes to blow Nami and Robin away and then proceeded to backhand attack Chopper. Franky was finally done in by the samurai onslaught of attacks.

"GUYS!" Luffy screamed. "Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Jimbei, Hancock, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook!"

Again it was like the Shabondy incident all over again. Luffy tried for one last attack while in Gear Second, which he already used multiple times. But it did nothing as Morpheus' counterattack stunned Luffy. Eventually, Luffy succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

"I commend you on your spirit," Morpheus began, "But you just weren't the one. I am moved by your devotion to your comrades, so I shall spare you the pain of seeing them die and kill you first."

Morpheus grabbed a dao sword that was nearby and prepared to slice his head off. The monk went over to Sanji preparing to twist his head to snap his neck for a painless death. The samurai and the Amazon had their blades poised to stab Zoro and Hancock to death. The other three waited as they would respect their "brother's" request to kill the captain first above the others. As Morpheus prepared to bring down the sword, all of the sudden, the Gateway lit up as if commanding its guards to stop.

"What?" Morpheus asked, as if talking to the Gateway. The Gateway glowed in a way that seem like it was communicating to the warriors. "Let them go? But why?"

"We were just about to kill them, what could you possibly have intended for these brats!" the Amazon asked.

"What's going on?" the samurai asked.

All four of them withdrew their weapons and hands from the Straw Hats. The Gateway glowed in an intense light and showed them an image.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the Amazon said in amazement.

"Change of plans, don't kill the kids yet," Morpheus ordered.

The samurai sheathed his nodachi in his scabbard and sheathed the other sword by throwing it into the scabbard among his collection of swords. The Amazon stabbed the spear into the ground and prepared to collect the unconscious pirates. The monk put on his cloak and he and the rest of his brethren did the same as the Amazon. Morpheus whistled and after a few seconds, the wyvern and the dwarf.

"Huh… too bad, they were nice kids," the dwarf said, "Listen, I'm starting to run out of room here so I'm going to start charging extra to move the stiffs somewhere else. Unless you're willing to do some spring cleaning?"

"Another time," Morpheus said, "Take these pirates back to their ship, dress their wounds, and set them assail. Their log pose should have already set itself to the next island."

"You these guys are still alive?" the dwarf asked.

"Yes, so do as you were told," the Amazon said.

"Alright, alright already," the dwarf said. He then carried the Straw Hats off to do just as they said. The four warriors stood there looking after the Straw Hats with a somber expression.

"It looks like I was partly wrong, Straw Hat Luffy," Morpheus began, "You and your crew will go through the gate at some point. But not yet."

He and the other three turned to look at the image from before that the gate had shown. It showed an older, more experienced, version of the Straw Hats. Jimbei, Brook, and Chopper still looked roughly the same, albeit older and Chopper sporting a longer mane. Nami had longer hair and wore a short coat. Ussop looked more muscular and had an array of weapons on his belt and a case that he was carrying. Hancock had shorter hair while Robin grew out her hair more. Franky had the same face but more metal covered his body. Sanji grew out his hair and tied it into a pony tail and he wore an overcoat with his suit. Zoro wore armor with a cloak and had a design cut into his hair and was also sporting a sleeve tattoo on his left arm. And Luffy had a new scar under his chin and also had slightly longer, messier hair under his unchanged straw hat.

"Not yet."


End file.
